


Tease Me And I'll Tease You

by 20_5_18_5_14_3_5 (Jong_Ae_Min)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jong_Ae_Min/pseuds/20_5_18_5_14_3_5
Summary: Golden Child had a great time with Goldenness after their recent fan signing event, except Jaehyun who was teased by Jibeom yet again because of his timid personality despite living in the United States before.





	Tease Me And I'll Tease You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for gramatical errors ㅠㅠ I do not know what monstrosity I have done hahah just enjoy, I guess?

“Okay guys, wash up before sleeping, we've got schedules tomorrow so take a good rest. Let's decide on who's going to wash first!” Daeyeol tells the group. The other members quickly get near him, except Jaehyun who is sulking the entire journey back to the dorm. “You guys wash up first, I'll go last. I'll just go to my room hyung.” he says. “Yeah! One less competitor!” Jangjun shouts. After Jaehyun closed the door, Jibeom leaves the members, “Hey Jibeom, let's start.” Joochan calls. “I’ll wash later after all of you, I'll just follow Jaehyun to our room.” he replies. “Make sure not to forget to wash yourselves and don't cause any fights, Jibeom” Sungyoon reminds him. “Okay hyung.” he responds before leaving the living room to their bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Jaehyun, what's wrong with you? You've been like that since we've left the fansigning event earlier?” Jibeom asks as he went near Jaehyun who is scrolling on his phone, “Why don't you ask that to yourself?” he counters. “What do you mean? I haven't even done anything bad, have I?” he questions as he think of anything he might have did earlier. “Wow, really? Nothing? As if teasing me in front of Goldenness because of my timid personality isn't insulting enough.” Jaehyun sarcastically retorts. “Come on Jaehyun! That was just a joke you don't need to-” “Need to what? Overreact? Jibeom, involving my residence in the US isn't related to my personality goddammit.” He throws his jacket towards the wall out of sheer anger, which shocks Jibeom, especially with Jaehyun being always so calm and does not badly react with his antics. “Okay sorry Jaehyun, I never knew you'd be this angry at that. I won't do it again. Come on, we need to get washed up too before Sungyoon hyung gets angry at us.” Jibeom swiftly go towards the door to go back to the living room where the others are gathered while a member is washing.

Just as he reaches for the knob of the door, Jaehyun in a weak voice says “Do you really want to know what personality I got during my stay in the US?” Weirded out by the statement, Jibeom turns back to talk to Jaehyun, “What do you mean by-” but just as he say his words, Jaehyun's right hand passes beside his head, banging the door a bit too hard while his left hand pushes the door lock. The atmosphere before got even heavier, with Jaehyun intently staring at Jibeom's eyes with an aura he had never felt before. Suddenly, the older places his lips near the younger's ear and whispers, “I said what I said.” “What are you- ah~ Jaehyun-ah!” Jibeom is shocked by Jaehyun who unexpectedly touched his crotch out of the blue, caressing his manliness like he had never imagined he'll do. “This is the personality you've been looking for in me, right?” Jaehyun smirks as he sees Jibeom twitching and trying to ignore the sensation he's getting. “You’re liking it, don’t you?” he teases the other who's releasing soft moans with each movement his hand does on Jibeom's pants. “Jaehyun s-s-stop this I w-was just joking. I-I-I don't mean that you're- ah~ timid.” Jibeom begs him but Jaehyun doesn't follow him. “Oh really? Sorry, but I am not joking with you now Jibeom.” he chuckles as he slip his hand inside the other's underwear, which makes Jibeom moan a bit louder than before and lightly deck the door behind him. “You’ve been wet already Jibeom-ah. You sure are liking what we've been doing.” “P-p-please J-J-Jaehyun, p-p-pull out your ha-ha-hand out, or the others m-m-might-” “Might what? Hear? Don't worry about them, be worried about yourself because if I pulled my hand out you'll be crazy all throughout the night missing my soft hands on your dick. Besides, I've just started, the party's not over yet, Jibeom.” He assures him as Jaehyun tightly grips Jibeom's dick, which is now poking out of his pants, which makes him giggle.

“Look who's peeking. It's about time it is let free.” The older pulls the younger's pants down, revealing a hard dick in front of his head. Pumping the other's dick back and forth, he observes Jibeom who's head is tilted upwards, breathing heavily, obviously enjoying the pleasure he is given. Jibeom feels insane with Jaehyun's hand on his dick, but is shocked when Jaehyun suddenly shoves his entirety into his mouth, creating a sensation he had never thought he would get to experience, especially with his member. “Ah! Jaehyun please, don't- ah-” he says as Jaehyun's mouth covers his entire length. With such livid, Jibeom felt his limit coming soon “Jaehyun I'm going to-” but as soon as Jaehyun heard what he is saying, he quickly pulls out his dick, “Oh not yet Jibeom, I'm not yet enjoying the party. This isn't how it works in the US.”

He pulls him onto the bed, sits him and stands in front of him, rapidly pulling his own pants down, revealing a semi-erect dick near Jibeom's face, “You know what to do, Jibeom.” Without hesitation, Jibeom follows Jaehyun's instructions, slowly making his way to cover the entire shaft with his mouth, which makes the younger lightly moan. The younger starts pumping faster and faster, while the older is occasionally pounding his hips onto Jibeom's mouth which makes him choke a bit. A few minutes after, Jaehyun forcefully pulls out his dick from Jibeom's mouth and pushes him to the bed in which he lay above him and kisses him deeply. Jibeom quickly replies to Jaehyun's kiss, tongues playing with each other as they unbutton their shirts and toss them across the room. After a while, the older pulls off the kiss and proceeds to move down the younger's body, from his hot neck, sharp collarbones, lean stomach, down to his private area. “Jaehyun I don't think I'm-” Jibeom hesitates but Jaehyun comforts him, “Relax, Jibeom. I'll be slow.” He kisses the crown of Jibeom's dick and then goes back down to Jibeom's hole. What Jaehyun did made Jibeom clench the sheets and arch his back due to the intense pleasure he's getting. Jaehyun's wet tongue against his hole made his mind out of order but what made him crazy enough was when Jaehyun inserted his finger in his hole. A finger at a time, Jibeom moans stronger and stronger, which makes Jaehyun cover up his mouth “Hush, you don't want them to hear us, do you?” he warns, then continues what he was doing. Shoving his fingers back and forth, Jibeom unconsciously asks for Jaehyun, “Jaehyun, j-just d-do it, please.”

Waiting for this signal, Jaehyun smirks and pulls out a lubricant hidden on his drawer beside the bed and carefully applies it on the entirety of his length and on Jibeom's hole, making the younger twitch a little bit from the cool gel. Jaehyun readies himself by putting his dick onto Jibeom's hole, him still lying on the bed, “Here it comes, Jibeom.” he warns as he slowly enters Jibeom's inside, Jibeom tearing up a bit due to the his inexperience but feels the same pleasure as Jaehyun does. “Jaehyun-ah you're so big ah~” he whispers heavily. “You’re so tight, Jibeom,” Jaehyun replies, “I’m going to move inside you now.” He starts to move inside Jibeom. Even with the small pain Jibeom gets from every movements, his body and brain doesn't want to stop conveying “more”, “faster”, and “deeper” every time Jaehyun humps him. “Your dick feels so good Jaehyun, please, more!” he asks, which Jaehyun gives willingly. “I never knew it will be this good inside of you, Jibeom.” Jaehyun responds. The older leans in and gives the younger a kiss, which he gladly reciprocates, arms tied around Jaehyun's lean body, occasionally biting each other's lips and kissing each other's neck made them so aroused.

With each pounding, the tip of Jaehyun's dick is pricking Jibeom's prostate, making the both of them moan at the extreme pleasure, until their limits are about to come. “Jaehyun-ah, I think I'm about to cum.” “Me too Jibeom-ah. Let's cum together.” With this sentence, their motions begin to be quicker and more tense, until both their bodies twitch “Here I come!” both say as they release their thick, white fluids all over them, with Jibeom's streaking their bodies and Jaehyun's filling Jibeom's insides. “Oh Jaehyun your cum is so hot inside me.” “Jibeom, your inside feels so good. I love you Jibeom.” “I love you too, Jaehyun.”

After doing their deed, they fixed themselves. “Hey Jaehyun, sorry for what I did earlier on the fansigning event. I won't do that again.” “That’s fine Jibeom, I'm sorry if I'm angry earlier.” “That’s fine kinky American.” Both loudly laughs at Jibeom's remark, to which it is stopped with a voice from the living room, “Jaehyun! Jibeom! Wash up yourselves now or I'll be angry!” Sungyoon shouts. “Yes hyung, just sleep now, we'll be fine with ourselves.” Jibeom quickly grabs his towel and goes to the door, “Hey Jaehyun, what are you waiting for? Let's go shower!” then Jibeom closes the door. Taking a time to realize the point, Jaehyun immediately picks up his towel and runs toward the bathroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, can we just tell them that our dorm has CCTVs installed?” “No, that will make us bad, watching them doing all of that without them knowing! Besides, it's not our fault for finding out this hidden room below ours which the management doesn't even know about.” “Yeah you're probably right.” “So, do you want to continue what we had started earlier at the studio restroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Last paragraph is a Spoiler/Teaser for next pairing so brace yourselves. This is going to be a rollercoaster ride straight to hell.


End file.
